His Second Family
by Setovegeta
Summary: Aka: How the Avenger's realize the god of thunder is a member of their dysfunctional family.
1. Chapter 1

His Second Family

**AN: AKA, how the Avengers realized that the alien demigod was part of their dysfunctional family. **** I've had this little plot bunny for a while now. I've read a few of these fanfics about Tony, Steve, and Clint realizing the Avengers were a family, but not about Thor. So, here you go! Please read and review, I love constructive criticism.**

Steve realized shortly after all the Avengers had started living in Stark Tower. He'd known for a while that he didn't fit in this time. It was the age of technology, and he and technology simply didn't mix. So, when the hulking Asgardian came around and seemed nearly as confused as he was about the touch screen phones, machines for construction, and even the ridiculous number of buttons on the blender, he took comfort in that. The two of them learned together to fit in this strange world, and Thor often called him a brother in arms anyway. Thor was a brother to him, albeit a huge, powerful, immortal one.

Clint and Natasha realized later on. Hatred couldn't even begin to describe Clint's loathing for Loki, and for a while, he had disliked Thor in extension. Natasha, though she would never admit it, was still shaken by what Loki had said to her. She regarded Thor with apathy, confident that he would leave one day, and would never be more than a threat. However, it all changed one night.

"Friend Clint, may we speak?" Thor gestured toward the balcony with his wine glass. The Avengers were celebrating their biannual 'We defeated Loki so Suck It!' bash. Clint fingered his glass, and grudgingly followed Thor onto the balcony. The golden haired god leaned over the railing, an expression of sadness on his face.

"Thank you for joining me."

"The music was getting to me anyway. Stark's gone deaf in that lab of his, but it doesn't mean the rest of us have to." Clint smirked; it was ironic, given that _he_ was the one with hearing aids.

Thor smiled weakly, but it gave way to his solemn expression once more. "My friend, I am aware that you bear no ill will towards me, but I also aware of the damage my bro- _Loki_- has caused. I ask your forgiveness on his behalf. You have a strong mind, and an even stronger heart, eye of the hawk."

Clint was taken aback at the simple apology. The Asgardian had always been one for eloquent speeches in, loathe as he was to agree with Tony, Shakespearean tongue. But this apology had been simple, and straight from the heart. He'd always assumed Thor simply didn't acknowledge the damage Loki had caused to him, much like he avoided the topic of Loki altogether. He knew that Loki left the Asgardian prison, and was on Earth now. He also knew that Loki was more of a minor threat, his crimes merely pranks in light of the invasion.

Clint nodded and smirked. Yes, he still hated Loki, but did he have to hate Thor? No, Thor was a member of his family now. And he was here to stay. As he walked back to the party, his shoulder glanced at Natasha. He'd seen Thor staring at her earlier, and figured it was time they talked as well.

Natasha nodded grimly and walked out onto the balcony. She remained wary of Thor, but had seen how much more relaxed Clint seemed now. A talk with Thor would at the very least, ease his conscience. She saw Thor looking out at the New York skyline, smiling at the lights. His smile waned as he looked over at her.

Natasha held back a smirk; in this light, Thor looked like a worried child, not a warrior. "What is it?"

"Lady Natasha… Is something wrong?"

"I got bored of Tony's party. There're only a few people who'll look me in the eye without wondering if I'll kill them anyway. As they should. It's nice to come out here."

I- I wish to apologize for Loki's actions towards you. He was not in his right mind, but it is no excuse for what he said to you. I hope you bode no hate for me."

The assassin couldn't help but smile at the thunder god. He seemed obtuse and untouchable, but the alien was more human than most around her. It was just like Thor to apologize to her for something far beyond his control. She could see why Jane was so enamored with him. "It's fine. I hear worse on a daily basis on my missions. In any case, Thor, it's not your fault. Loki… Well, it's not on your head. You are a member of the Avengers, and a member of… Whatever else the group of us are."

She took his arm and gestured back toward the party. He grinned widely, flashing his teeth. As they stepped inside, he whispered, "Thank you…"

**Mkay, so here's the first chapter! I know the part with Steve was really short. I'm not super satisfied with it, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I hope you guys liked it! I'm making this either a two- shot or a three- shot. It really depends on whether anybody actually likes this story. So, please review, if you've gotten this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

His Second Family: CH 2

**AN: Hey guys! It's been a little while since an update, but I finally got around to it! This time: Tony and Bruce. As an apology for the wait, I'm making this chapter a lot longer than the old one. The characters may seem a little OOC, but I'm also taking some traits from the cartoon, Avengers Assemble. So, enjoy, and I'd really appreciate some reviews!**

It took Bruce a while to really feel any kind of connection with Thor. The Other Guy and Thor were rather close, enjoying their own kind of physical banter. But Bruce was a scientist, one with remarkable self- control. Thor was a warrior, very loud, and barely had any sort of self- control. So, to say it surprised Bruce when Thor came to him for help for baking a cake, was an understatement.

"Hello Friend Banner!" Bruce winced as Thor walked into the lab. It was just him today; Pepper had FINALLY managed to get Tony to come with her to Stark Industries for a meeting. Thor had long ago managed the concept of an indoor voice, but it was always just a little louder than Bruce would have liked, when Thor was excited.

"Hi, Thor; what's up?"

"My friend, the Lady Darcy, has told me that it is the day of Valentines. She said that it is customary for a man to give his beloved something on this day."

"Do you have any ideas as to what Jane would like?" Bruce assumed that Thor would want to buy her something like a necklace. _But why would he ask _me_ for advice on that?_

"Indeed, my friend. She has often told me of her fondness for the cake of chocolate. I too have enjoyed it greatly!"

Ahh. So Thor wanted some advice in baking. Well, this wasn't turning into a weird morning. Not at all… "Wouldn't it be a better idea to ask Pepper about this sort of thing?"

"She told me to come to you. She said that you were an excellent baker!"

Hmm. So Pepper ratted him out. It had been a while since he had last baked at all, not wanting to give Tony, bless his heart, any ammunition. He had needed to learn to cook, as a survival skill when Ross was hunting him down. Baking came later; it calmed him when the Other Guy was feeling angry. He had never expected to be any good at it, so it came as a pleasant surprise when his cakes came out well.

He looked at Thor, who looked a little uncertain at his long silence. He was a nice guy, nicer than a lot of others he had met. Loki and his banishment had humbled him, and he was genuine in everything he tried. Plus, he was giving him puppy eyes. Well, his internal argument was over now.

"Alright, alright! I'll help you bake a chocolate cake for Jane." He couldn't help but smile as Thor grinned widely, and motioned toward the kitchen.

Bruce chuckled as he saw the large thunder god look so disconcerted in the kitchen. As he got things ready, he saw Thor simply standing there, looking like a lost puppy. The change was something he was still getting used to. On the battlefield, Thor was in his element. He knew where to strike and who to avoid. He was a master of thunder and lightning, but knew when he may hurt his team mates. He sighed; in the kitchen, there was nothing that would provoke any kind of rage, which was why he preferred it.

"Thor, if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to make the cake for you."

It was then he saw the glint of dead- set determination in the god's eyes. "No, friend Banner. I would like to prove my love for Jane on the day of Valentines by making this cake. It is true, I am unaware of what needs to be done, but I shall try."

Bruce smiled and nodded; just like Thor to try his hardest at something as mundane as baking. "Alright then, I have all the ingredients set up. Jarvis, can you get a recipe for chocolate chip cake?" He had one from memory, but it would be easier to guide Thor with an actual recipe.

After the AI pulled up a hologram of a recipe, Bruce and Thor set to work. Bruce was surprised to see how gentle Thor was in the kitchen, in comparison to his strength in battle. The god didn't actually use the directions much at all. He simply skimmed them, and it was almost as if they were embedded into his memory. The batter quickly took form, with Bruce guiding Thor on the proper techniques. After the cake was put in the oven, the two men relaxed for a moment.

As Bruce put away the leftover ingredients, he couldn't help but ask, "Thor, have you cooked before?"

The god blushed; had it seemed that obvious? "As a young child, I was often forced to eat in the kitchen as punishments for my misdeeds. Over time, the kitchen staff grew fond of me, and taught me some methods of Asgardian cooking. I assumed it would be much different from the ways of Midgard, so I asked for your assistance. I have never tried this 'baking' before, and I enjoyed it greatly!"

Bruce grinned; perhaps someone else would join him next time he wanted to bake. After all, the mighty god of thunder could turn something as feminine as baking into the most masculine activity on Earth! He'd learned something about Thor; something he doubted the others knew. The thunder god was not as obtuse as most would believe. The planet confused him, but he was capable of adapting. Thor was family, no matter how strange that family was.

Tony was one of the last to realize how close Thor was to all of them. He hid himself in his lab, and hid everything else about himself for a long time. He hid his fear through acerbic remarks, and his kindness in the same way. He hadn't recognized Thor as anything more than some dude trying futilely to rescue his crazy brother. And for a while, he hadn't assumed that Thor thought of him at all.

So, he was more surprised than anyone when he found himself abruptly shaken from a nightmare by the long haired god. Pepper, the one usually dealing with his nightmares, was on a business trip for the week. So Tony had assumed he'd be riding through the nightmares painfully for the course of the week, and would hide himself in the lab so nobody would guess. The other Avengers were staying for a few days as well, simply to meet up and 'bond' as a team.

However, he hadn't seen the Asgardian's concerned glances at his sleep deprived eyes in the few times he'd come out of the lab for meals. He hadn't seen _anyone's _worry when he didn't even argue with Clint about what movie they were going to watch. In short, he simply hadn't realized that the team cared about Tony. Not Iron Man, just Tony.

But Tony was beginning to see as he struggled to blink back tears. Thor wrapped his arms around the man, not offering anything. Thor knew Tony hated pity above all else, so he just sat there and hugged him.

When he felt Tony slacken in sleep, he smiled softly and left the room. He knew there would be questions tomorrow, but for tonight, the Man of Iron could finally sleep in peace.

In the morning, Tony would realize that Pepper had warned Thor of Tony's nightmares. He would learn that the thunder god had told the other Avengers, with Pepper's permission. After all, Thor wouldn't always be here. He was the king of Asgard, it wasn't like he could visit all the time. But why was Thor the one who Pepper had told about the nightmares? Thor would later tell Tony of how similar he was to Loki, when Loki was younger. Aside from the same snarky personality, both suffered from nightmares, but were loath to tell anyone of them. Instead, they would attempt to grin and bear their sufferings in silence. Thor had always been there for Loki's sufferings, and had attempted to ensure that his younger brother would face no terrors in the night. Often times, he would appear in Loki's room several times in the same night. Loki would never acknowledge his bouts of weakness, or Thor's help with anything more than a nod of gratitude. With his story revealed, Thor would smile sadly and would leave Tony sitting on his couch, his food untouched.

With this new knowledge, Tony would sit back and think for the greater portion of the day. He would wonder about how he ever could have thought the thunder god to be self- centered and careless. Thor had been the one to aid him in his time of need, not caring if Tony was naught but a mortal. He would also wonder about his relationship with the demi god. With Thor's story, it was almost as if he saw him as a brother. It made sense, Tony would admit. Thor and the other Avengers were the closest thing to family that he had, aside from Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. He would also consider the best way to repay Thor for his kindness.

**So, that's the end of chapter 2! I'm sorry if Tony came off a little OOC. This is just how I saw the family dynamic between the Avengers. Anyway, there WILL be another chapter or two. The next chapter should have Loki in it, depending on how inspiration will strike me. If you have any suggestions or constructive crit, or anything else for me, PLEASE PM me or review!**


End file.
